Nevil's Mishap
by megan1000
Summary: Rangiku is transported into the world of bleach when Nevil skrews up a Potion. She is paired with Snape.See "how she could ruffle his feathers, er, greasy-bat-hair" as a EternithyInYourArms put it. Reuploaded.
1. Chapter 1

Nevils Mishap

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a girl can dream.**_

_**This is the re uploaded way-better version of my old version, which was a first draft type thing. I'll be updating much more often. I finally got a Microsoft word type program, so I can finally type up my stories (that's why I wasn't updating, I had no typing program) so please r&r, reviews help the writing process, and any ideas for the story will be gratefully appreciated. So please enjoy!**_

Chapter One:

In soul society Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th division walks into the tiny office that was assigned to him and his Vice Captain so many years ago.

He looks at the sleeping figure of lazy blonde and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself enough to speak without shaking; it barely works.

"Rangiku" the young captain says through gritted teeth.

Rangiku startled, confused, and clearly half-awake responds with astonishment "Captain what are you doing in my room, and so late at night to."

That little statement made his eye twitch. "Don't you know how rude that is" Rangiku adds.

This pushes him over the edge. "Rangiku this is the office, not your room, it's also 9 am not the middle of the night. You should have been awake 3 HOURS ago doing your work. You have wasted 3 hours of vital importance, we are in a war. This means that you need to finish your paper work, including the report on the Arran cars, for the research department."

Rangiku, startled by the yelling, jumps up from the comfy couch. She quickly heads over to the desk, fearing another angry out-burst.

As she sits down at her wooden desk, Hitsugaya walks over to his identical one. He grabs a large stack of papers, and places it next to an equally large pile on Rangiku's desk.

She quickly places her eyes on the pile and starts to stare.

"Get started" the young captain says with annoyance.

"Why so much," the lazy vice-captain wines.

Hitsugaya ignores her as he heads towards the door. When he gets there he says loudly "finish this before you leave" and walks away.

She sighs loudly as she reaches for her pen.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is

Snape walks into the classroom, clearly in a bad mood. He pauses for a moment and looks around until everyone is silent. He quickly walks up the aisle with an impatient stride that told everyone only one thing; he does not want to be here.

He stands in front of the class and speaks loudly. "Today we are going to learn how to summon a pixie". He looks around the class again, this time looking for someone to make squirm.

His eyes lock onto Nevil with an expression that told him he found his victim.

"Nevil" his voice booms.

Nevil reluctantly responds "Yes sir."

"Come up to the front, your first"

Nevil starts to shake a little, well maybe a lot. He almost says why me, but decides against it.

He walks up, taking his time on each and every step. Snape starts tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'd like to start this class today, longbottom"

And with those words, Nevil almost pisses his pants and starts to run nervously up to the front of the class, Slitherin begins to laugh.

He stops in front of Snape, shaking noticeably.

Snape lets a small smile appear on his lips, but is disappears quickly.

Snape then takes out his wand and mutters a short spell and a huge cauldron appears before them.

He mutters another spell and the chalk board fills with directions for the activity.

"Okay, Longbottom get started"

THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A__LINE

Rangiku dramatically plops her head on the desk after writing her name on the last line of the last document.

She closes her eyes for a few seconds opening them slowly, turning her head to look out the window.

She sighs again "I can't believe how late it is already."

And with those words a bright light engulfs her body.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

_**Disclaimer: how was that; way better than the last one right? Well please review and tell me what you think, I still have writers block and reviews especially ones with ideas help me write and update faster. Sorry I didn't get as much done as I did my last story. I have a few chapters written on paper already, so I will update more often, but remember reviews help me update much more often and give me confidence to write more.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**Well I know this took HELLA long to update, I've just been soo busy with school and stuff. Anyway here's the newest chapter of Nevil's Mishap, enjoy;**

**Chapter two**

Nevil reluctantly adds the last ingredient. And starts to stir the potion.

"This is the most important part, so don't screw it up." Snape bellows, and some of the students start to wonder if he had said the words in that manner just for the sole purpose of scaring his student.

If that was the case he had succeed 10 fold, for Nevil lets a small whimper escape his lips as his face is in an expression of pure terror for everyone knows that Professor Snape is his worst fear.

And the worst part of it was that in his moment of terror he had forgotten to count while stirring the powerful, and extremely complicated potion.

Hermoine puts her hand to her forehead and Snape allows a smirk to play across his lips as the potion turns the wrong shade of purple. And from the cauldron a lilac mist seeps up and just as quickly as the mist had appeared it disappears leaving a young woman in it's place.

The woman has dirty blonde hair and soft blue eyes, her skin is fair and she has a silver ring hanging from an equally silver necklace. Her outfit is made up of a black yukata tied with a white tie which has a katana securely attached to it, and to top of the outfit is a pink scarf that would make the author of this fanfic cringe at the mere thought of it being on her shoulders.

What caught all the boys attention was surprisingly not the sword but her "assets."

The girls looked upon their own chest upon seeing hers and quickly felt insecure while a few of the boys were shifting uncomfortably in their seats, red faced, praying they would have no reason to stand up for they where busy pitching tents.

"_Good Work_ Nevil." Ron whispers which prompts Hermoine to punch his shoulder harshly and causes Ron to rub his arm while whispering to Harry "Blimey, that hurt" though Harry wasn't quite paying attention.

Snape clearly annoyed shouts "5 points from Griffindoor," he then turns to the blonde and with a little less sharp voice asks "Who are you?" which causes the girl to look at him quizzically and say something in a strange dialect.

"Voice oh understand oh" Snape declares while pointing his wand at her throat and repeats the question

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." she answers then quickly adds " where is this?"

"This is Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry."

"And where is Hogwarts?"

"In England."

"In the world of the living?"

"of course, what other worlds are their?" Hermoine interjects.

A thoughtful look crosses Rangiku's face as she thinks about her predicament; how she got here and will she be able to get back to soul society before Hitsuguya notices her absents. So she reaches inside her yukata and takes out a key to open the gate to soul society, she lifts it at arms length and turns it clockwise, but nothing occurs.

"It's not working." she exclaims in astonishment and groans.

"What isn't working?" Hermoine asks nosily.

"The gate won't open." Rangiku says in disbelief.

"What gate?" this time it's Snape who is curios.

"The gate to soul society" Rangiku answers absentmindedly. Then it dawns on her "You can see me?" it's more of a statement than a question, though everyone nods in union.

"Why wouldn't we be able to see you, did you drink a potion to make yourself invisible?" Ron asks clearly confused.

Rangiku walks up to Snape "Humans aren't supposed to see me, you must be defective."

Snape is clearly offended "What do you mean defective?" but before he can finish Rangiku interrupts him.

"What are you, you don't look like a ghost."

"I'm a wizard." he says though gritted teeth.

Rangiku starts to laugh uncontrollably and Snapes temper starts to flare.

"Do you not believe me?" he roars over the laughter. She ignores the question which makes him even angrier. "What is so funny?" he bellows after the laughter becomes to much for him.

"Nothing I just haven't seen a Wizard in so long, and I thought of something funny."

"What was it?" Ron asks hoping to get a good laugh.

"Well I was just remembering this one time I was fighting this Hallow and this young wizard came by and tried to help me, but he didn't know that hallows are impervious to magic, so he kept trying these spells that didn't work, after a while he got really scared and started crying, when I killed the hallow he invited me for tea. It was nice." apparently the story was to full of question because no one was laughing.

"What's a hallow?" Harry asks.

"Oh Hallows a monsters born from spirits who can't let go, You may be familiar with hallows born from wizards, there are called dementors and their the hardest of all to kill." everyone is startled by the new information and they start whispering to each other.

"What are you, surely your not a pixie." Ron inquires.

"Of course I'm not a pixie, what made you think that?" she says in a I'm not that scary voice.

Pointing at Nevil, Snape says "Genius here was trying to summon a pixie." Nevil quickly becomes nervous and starts staring at his shoes.

"Then what are you?" Hermoine asks and everyone is surprised that she's asking instead of telling the class what Rangiku is.

"I'm a shinigomy." Rangiku answers.

"What's that" Ron asks but his question goes unanswered because the bell is now ringing.

"2 parchments on summoning potions." Snapes voice booms over the mumbling crowd that is reluctant to leave.

Once the room was empty of the students, Snape with annoyance dripping at his tongue says "I'll take you to the Headmaster about getting you back were your from."

"Thank you." Rangiku says as Snape leads her through the corridors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've just been so caught up in school:(**

The tenth division captain opens the door and walks into his office. He half expected to see Rangiku neglecting her work and sleeping on the couch again but when he looks around the room he finds his vice-captain missing.

He walks to the young woman's desk and sees that all the paperwork is finished. He sighs because this just makes him worried.

_'She's keeping busy so she doesn't think about him. I wonder if she's crying again. I should check on her.' _the young captain thinks as he heads to the 10th division barracks.

Snape sighs then says "gumdrop" loudly.

The entrance to the headmasters staircase opens and they walk up. Snape knocks on the heavy door and the 2 hear "Come in" from the other side.

They enter and Snape starts to speak "Nevil was trying to summon a pixie but summoned the Shimigami over here." he points to Rangiku then continues "can you send her back professor?"

"I'm afraid I don't know how" Dumbledore says not bothering to look up, then w/ an air of recognition he says " Did you say shimigami?" he looks up then asks " Is that you Rangiku?"

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Albus Dumbledore."

" You've gotten old Albus"

"How dare you talk to your elders with such disrespect?" Snape asks clearly not knowing that the sword is not for show.

"My elder?" Rangiku repeats laughing her ass off.

"What's so funny?" Snape asks angrier than ever.

They both seem to ignore his question. "Albus, he thinks your older than me!" Rangiku says in between laughs.

After awhile she decides to stop laughing and tell him what is sooo funny. She turns to him and says "Albus is much younger than I ."

"How is that possible?" Snape asks.

" I already told you, I'm a shimigami, don't you know that is?"

"No" Snape replies, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Rangiku then explains what a shimigami is.

The young captain gets to the door and knocks, but sadly no one answers. He precedes to open the door quietly and call her name.

"Albus are you sure you don't know any spells to get me home?" Rangiku asks pleadingly.

"I'm afraid I don't, but you are free to look in the school library to find me one." he pauses then continues " in the mean time you are welcome to stay here, Slytherin has enough room."

Rangiku sighs then says " It's better than nothing, at least I finished my paper work, if I didn't my captain would be furious."

"By the way how is your captain?" Dumbledore asks.

"Him, he's cranky as ever, must be because of all that's happened lately." Rangiku replies. Dumbledore looks at her questioningly, but decides not to ask.

"Professor Snape will you show Ms. Rangiku to the library."

**1 Hour Later**

Rangiku is sitting at one of many of the tables as Harry, Hermoine and Ron walk into the library. She lifts her head from the book she was scanning for any information regarding her and her situation.

She was hoping to see Dumbledore or at least Snape. She sighs disappointed and continues her reading.

Ron whispers to Harry "it's her"

"I know captain obvious" Harry replies quietly.

Hermoine looks disapprovingly at the boys who are now staring at the poor girl.

Snape walks in from behind and slaps the boys on the back of their heads. They both say 'Hey' as they both start rubbing.

"Stop blocking the doorway." Snape says coldly. He walks to Rangiku's table and sits across her as he grabs a book. He opens it lazily and starts scanning it.

"How did I ever convince you to help me?" Rangiku asks as a sinister smile creeps itself upon her face.

**Flashback**

Rangiku walks into Snape's office and asks pleadingly "Will you help me look though some books to find out how to get home?"

"I'm busy" Snape replies coldly while grading some homework, not bothering to look at her.

She sighs and walks up to his desk, bending over it so she is just inches from his face and puts her hand on his hand, which was writing down some notes, to gather his attention. He looks up irritated and a blush forms over his cheeks as he notices her close proximity to himself.

Her lips are close to his ear and she whispers seductively "p-l-e-a-s-e" pronouncing each letter carefully.

**End Flashback**

"I have no idea." Snape says as the blush quickly returns to his cheeks.

**Disclaimer: thank you for reading. That is all I have written so far so ppplllleeeaaassseee comment with any suggestion you have at all, it is extremely helpful to the writing process.**


End file.
